


A Fahey Family Vignette

by zemenioil (Mweebles)



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mweebles/pseuds/zemenioil





	A Fahey Family Vignette

Aditi taught Jesper how to shoot. She taught him how to aim as well. Just like his mother, Jesper felt everything come into focus as he peered down the end of his barrel (Aditi started him off with just one). It was effortless.

Aditi attempted to teach him how to cook. When Colm wasn’t paying attention, she’d show him how to heat without flame. Jesper’s trademark cooked biscuits were often charred. Aditi and Colm would eat without complaint, but even so, Jesper was not fond of the acrid aftertaste.

After dinner, it was a bath before bedtime for Jesper. Aditi wove wild tales from the top of her head, her dark eyes lively, her lips curved upward at the sight of her little son’s grey eyes fixed on hers, hanging on to her every word. Colm would lean against the door frame, his craggy smile silently cherishing the view of his whole world in front of him.

Even after she was gone, Jesper still made biscuits for three. Set the table for three. He’d catch himself and take the extra plate back, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. After the first couple of times, Colm stopped him with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Colm told him that making an extra place setting was only natural. He was allowed to miss her and want her back. He let his son cry into his shirt, their hearts broken but mending together.

Even after Jesper left for Ketterdam, Colm continued to set the table for three.


End file.
